Burning Blaze
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: When Sera gets a monferno in a trade, he quickly evolves but the only problem is he doesnt like her. there is only one way he can escape, but in the end will he flee? Lemon, PKMNxHUMAN, rape, do not like do not read  I DID NOT WRITE THIS, TWAS MY FRIEND


Burning Blaze-

Gripping the pokeball tightly, Sera ran through Eterna forest, desperately trying to escape the people who were following her. Earlier that day, she had agreed to trade her Munchlax, for a Monferno with an older trainer who took a liking to 'Munchies' species. When the trade had finished and she went to train her new Monferno Blaze, he evolved into a bad-tempered Infernape. Team Rocket, who witnessed Blaze's incredible strength during trainging, decided to steal it and give it to their boss. They tried, failed and got burnt in process of trying to take him, so they began chasing Sera to get revenge on her and Blaze.

She darted past trees and trainers, avoiding pokemon with each step she took. The time eventually came when she was to tired to continue, so with great athletic ability, she climed up a tree which stood firmly in the center of the forest. She hid amongst the leaves and branches, hoping she wouldnt get caught by them or drop Blazes pokeball for them to discover. While she was dreading the worst up the tree, down below Team Rocket was still searching for her. Losing their temper and patience, they decided to give up their seach for awhile but swore they would have their revenge soon. An hour or so after they left, Sera decided it was safe for her to come out from hiding. Ever so elegently, she dropped from her spot in the tree.

"You almost got me into a lot of trouble back there" she whispered to Blazes pokeball as she let out a sigh of frustration. As she made her way deeper into the forest, night started to fall apon the land so she thought it would be best if she camp there and spend some time with Blaze before bedtime. When the tent was set up she released Blaze from his pokeball and tried to get along with him. "So what do you feel like doing?" Sera asked him in the tent as she was readying her stuff incase she needed to make a hasty retreat. He just looked at her, his eyes full of hate. Quickly she looked away, the awkwardness between them growing thick in the air with every word she spoke. "Would you like to do some traing? or would you prefer to relax?" she asked, desperately wanting a response. Blaze soon grew tired of her questions so turned his back on her, hoping she would get the message that he didn't like her.

Once she had left to start dinner, Blaze crawled over to her bag to have a look at what she had in it. _'Maybe she has something i could use to get out of here and as far away from her as possible' _he thought, pulling out numerous iteas and nicknaks out of her tatty bag. It wasn't her looks he didn't like, infact she was quite a pretty 14 year old girl with her shoulder-length bleach blonde hair (which she always had tied back in a ponytail with a long pink ribbon wrapped around it), hazely-blue eyes and curvy figure, it was the fact that she was his new master, a _**girl **_was his master. And he didn't like it at all. His old master had taught him that females were weaker and insuperior, and it was degrading to be owned by one or ordered around by them. To his old master it was as if they were another species and just like him, Blaze thought the same. He was still going through her bag when he came across one of her bras. Blaze didn't know what it was or what it was used for, because of his hate of women he never really new much about them anyway.

As he was investigating it by pulling it and putting it over various places on his body, Sera was almost finished cooking their dinner of tomato soup when a thought popped into her mind. _'Maybe he doesn't like me cause im not his old master? we've only been with eachover a few hours and he hates me, not very good'_ she shook her head denying the thought and hoping he just wasn't used to her yet. After dishing up the soup into two bowls for her and Blaze (he was the only pokemon travling with her at the moment) she went back into the tent to tell him food was readdy, and started giggling when she saw him examinging it as if it was something from another planet. Upset that this female was mocking him, he leaped up and struck out at her with a fierce punch, narrowly missing.

"Woah! Calm down boy!" Sera cried out. He did but only for a few seconds, then he lashed out again, just hitting her on the arm. "Y-your obviously stressed so why don't we do a bit of training? im not that hungry anymore so its no t-trouble" She stammered, holding her the part of her arm where he hit it. Although he didn't like listening to her, he followed her out the tent. Sera tried her very best to get him to follow her instructions but he wouldn't listen. He refused to let this silly little girl boss him around. _'I need to escape this pest, but i cant simply wing her and run, she could easily summon me back to that round prison. I'll just get her to release me the only way i know. I shall totally humiliate herand theres only one way to do that effectively. My plan will comense tonight' _Blaze thought as she retired back to the tent to sleep, training had compleatly worn her out.

As soon as her head hit the floor of the tent, she fell asleep. Before Blaze put his plan into action, he needed to wait a few minutes until she was in a deeper sleep so he wouldn't wake her. He tapped her forehead and smiled when she didn't stir. Slowly and carefully he picked up her sleeping body and carried her outside, making his way towards the over-grown part of the forrest quite a distance from camp. He crawled through openings in the foliage and avoided the thorns and nettles that hid amongst the leaves. Sera got knocked around abit but luckily she was a very heavy sleeper. Once they had reached the large clearing, Blaze set her body down on the cold ground and began undressing her out of her p.j's. Once she was compleatly nude, he woke her up by shaking her shoulders violently.

"B-Blaze, where am i? why am i.." Her voice trailed off as she looked at her naked body, thinking the only reason she could be naked is if Blaze had striped her. Next she looked up at her pokemons smirking face and wondered why he did this to her and why he had brought her all the way out here. Blaze, who was loving her confusion, kneeled over her waist and pinned her arms down when she tried to push him off her. With quick thinking, Blaze tied her hands behind her back tightly with her hair ribbon to stop her struggling. "Blaze, i order you to get off me this instant!" She yelled firmly. Using his hands, he demonstrated that he would hit her if she didn't shut up, so she quieted down. Getting back to his plan, he looked between his legs and smirked evily. Noticing something was up, Sera looked down and blushed when she saw that his member had emerged from its sheath and was slightly wet and throbbing. It looked quite similar to that of a human males, his specias was after all, very similar to human.

"P-please no..." She wimpered as he inserted the tip into her hole. She gasped at the feeling, a feeling she had never had before. He held her hips as he began thrusting extreamly hard into her, starting a rhythem. Blood gushed out of her, her virginity taken by this creature. She yelped in pain but Blaze didn't stop to check if she was alright, he liked the fact she was in pain so he sped up his thrusting. To Sera, this was so embarassing and scarey, her new pokemon was raping her and he had the power to kill her if he wanted to. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted to humiliate her, just like she does when she orders him around. "No stop it! please no more!" Sera sobbed, tears stinging her eyes. This only made Blaze laugh triumphantly, his thrusting got faster and harder as she cried more and more at the intense pain. His member was swelling slightly inside her small tight hole, the pain becoming umbarable for Sera and just when she though it couldn't possibly hurt anymore than it did already, he reached his climax and shot his seed deep into her womb giving her an uncomfortable feeling which to some was heaven, but not to her.

Satisfided, Blaze pulled out of her and giggled at how embarassed Sera looked. "Why are you doing this Blaze?" She asked, crying sofly. He just smirked again. _'Looks like my plan has worked, she'll defernatly release me now! But why be to sure? maybe theres something else i can do...' _He thought, then he had an idea. He stood up and pulled Sera into a sitting up position, then forced his member into her mouth. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, and he looked back at her and growled for her to begin sucking, which she did. Blaze moaned softly as she did this, the pleasure was incredible to him. Sera had never done anything like this before, but the weird thing was she was good at it. _'I have her totally under my control, __**im **__the trainer now. I don't like her but maybe...just maybe, i'll travel with her and get her to do this for me...i kinda like it' _As he was thinking this, Sera thought if she did a good job he would let her free. How wrong she was.

She wrapped her lips harder around it and licked the tip, then she was running her tounge up the entire length, giving him shivers. Blaze was rocking his body to the stedy beat Sera was creating with her mouth, and he was enjoying every second of it. Soon the pleasure was so high causing Blaze to moan loudly as his seed poured into Seras mouth, which she instantly swollowed. As soon as he pulled out of her, she fell backwards and difted into a deep, disturbed sleep. Smiling, Blaze picked her up carried her back to camp naked, using his tail to carry her clothes. Back at the tent, Blaze lay Sera ontop of her sleeping bag and untied the ribbon so she could be more comfortable. Feeling a little tired himself, Blaze lay down next to Sera and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away.

The next morning, Sera was the first to wake up, her head aching from the previous night with her Infernape. She tried to move but instead woke up Blaze. He grinned at her and dragged her outside to make breakfast. "Blaze i can't be outside naked! What if someone walks past and sees me?" She protested. He didn't listen to her, he wanted her to make him breakfast. After an evil glare from Blaze, Sera was making breakfast out of the ingredients she had packed. When the food was ready Sera sat down with Blaze as they ate there breakfast of toast and bacon together in silence. When they had finished, Sera cleaned up the mess and threw the paper plates away. "Look Blaze, about last night..." She began, "I don't know why you did that but...i think you would prefer to be wild? so you could find a proper mate?" Blaze just shook his head and took Sera in his arms, his affection for her had grown. After that they became mates, doing 'it' during their travels, it certainly made them grow closer.

_**The End **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Comment if you feel like it but nothing bad plz, thanks!**_


End file.
